What makes a family
by OCFan28
Summary: I have no idea where i'm goin with this story so sorry the summary sucks haha. Ryan and Marissa are married with 2 kids and another on the way. See how it all unfolds. R
1. Chapter 1

Marissa lied in the hospital bed with Ryan by her side. Holding her new daughter in her arms, she was still in a love induced haze. The huge smile on her face hadn't left from the moment she first saw her. As she lied there just staring in amazement, she heard a knock at the door and saw her family peaking in

"You guys up for some visitors?" Seth asked.

"Yeah come on in" Ryan responded. The family gathered in swarming around the new baby. The adults all made their own comments on how beautiful she was how cute and tiny she looked. They were in awe as much as the new parents.

"So...whats her name?" Jimmy asked. Marissa looked over and Ryan and smiled.

"Guys I would like you to meet Autumn Reese Atwood"

"Ohh Marissa what a beautiful name" Kirsten exclaimed.

"I feel honored" Summer added.

"Autumn? Your name your kid Autumn??" Seth questioned.

"Yeah well Ryan and I didn't exactly get around to thinking about baby names and since its October, we thought Autumn was the perfect fit besides now she'll always remind me of Summer" Marissa explained.

"Am I the only one who finds this strange?" He asked.

"Yes" They said as a group.

"Okay then carry on" He stated.

Marissa was in awe of her life at that moment. Here she was only 23 years old already married to the man she loved most with a gorgeous baby girl to love for the rest of her life. She and Ryan both graduated from Berkley. Ryan was quickly becoming one of the top architechts in Newport and Marissa had quickly adapted to her job as a guidance counselor at Harbor. They had married the previous year and had a picturus garden wedding with all their families in attendance. They hadn't even waited a year for kids. Marissa had completely unexpectedly gotten pregnant on their honeymoon in Cozumel. They took this "surprise" however in great stride and since both were against abortion, they decided they would handle it and continue her pregnancy. And in that moment, as Ryan watched in amazement as Marissa gave birth, he was happier beyond words that they had made the decision to carry out the pregnancy. He looked over at his beautiful wife more happier than he had ever been before. Life no longer was Ryan and Marissa. It now consisted of Ryan, Marissa, and Autumn.

6 years later...

He could hear them jumping up and down on the bed laughing and yelling when he passed by the "Princess Suite" as he called it. He could tell by the excitement that they were listening to one of the many kidz bop cds that they owned. He walked down the back stairs that lead into the kitchen. He could see Marissa in there making ice cream sundae's for the both of them. Quietly he snuck up behind her and placed his arms around her waist causing her to jump.

"Jeezus!" He laughed at her comment.

"Don't do that to me" She told him turning around and swatting him with the dish towel.

"So now these two sundaes here one of them is for me right? or are you going to use the but I'm eating for two excuse again?" She opened her mouth immediatly in protest but before she could speak, he kissed her pationately.

"Don't you know your not supossed to make comments about how much about a pregnant woman is eating?" He smiled fully.

"Yeah I know, I want you eating good though this little guy needs to come out big and strong just like his daddy" He said as he rubbed Marissa's 8 month pregnant belly.

"So lemme ask you what makes you think this one is a boy?" She asked

"A father knows these things just trust me on this"

"Riiight so is this the same instinct that told you we were having a boy last time? Because last I checked we had 2 daughters but ya know I could be wrong" She teased

"You are so not funny have I ever told you that?"

"Maybe once...or twice" She laughed as her arms went around his neck and they kissed gently and lightly. The "conversation" didn't tlast long though as they could hear the commotion going on upstairs. Marissa pulled back and looked at the clock.

"Okay its definitely time for bed"

"Yeah agreed" He said as he walked over to the intercom system.

"Attention all Atwood children. The time is now currently 8:30 PM in 20 minutes at 8:50 PM, you are to be in bed with your pajamas on and teeth brushed. Your mother and I will be up for bedtime stories and kisses goodnight. Affirmative?"

"Afirfative!" The two girls shouted back knowing the nightly routine but still being too young to pronounce 'affirmative' correctly. This always caused a nice laugh for the two adults before bed. Ryan could always tell they were really getting ready for bed when he heard the patter of feet running around upstairs.

"I'll put these sundaes in the freezer we'll have them when their in bed?" She asked

"Yeah sounds great." He said following her up the stairs to their daughters room. They lived in a 5 bedroom house and yet their 5 year old and 6 year old daughtes insisted they get to share a room together. They walked in at 8:50 exactly to find them both in their own beds ready for bed. They thanked their lucky stars every night to have such easy children.

"Okay so whats the story tonight?" Ryan asked.

"When were at Uncle Seth's house, he tells us stories of when you guys were teenagers!"

"And that's why your not sleeping over Uncle Seth's anymore" He joked. Eventually they settled on a Junie B. Jones book. Ryan read one chapter and Marissa read one chapter. They then tucked the girls into bed kissed them goodnight and put on the nightlight.

"Goodnight Autumn, Goodnight Erica, we love you"

"Goodnight mommy, goodnight daddy"

The two then went downstairs to get started on the sundaes and watch a little t.v

"Ugh I cannot wait to just lie down and relax"

"I know exactly what you mean...remember when we were teenagers and we could stay out till all hours of the night, hit up clubs, just stay up talking till 4 am?"

"You mean before we both had jobs and 2 kids and didn't get up at 8 o'clock all the time?"

"Yeah right back in the day"

"Do you miss those times Marissa?"

"Yeah, I do sometimes. Back when we were young and in love. Before we had any responsibilty"

"Well I'd like to think that were still madly in love and I'd also like to think that 29 really isn't that old. But I do miss not having any responsibility" She smiled for what had to have been the millionth time that night and kissed him once more.

"Are you happy Marissa?" She nodded her head.

"Yeah I am happy. Happier than I ever was as a teenager"

"Well then thats all that really matters. As long as your happy, I'm happy"

And with that, they walked upstairs to bed ready for whatever tomorrow brought them.


	2. Chapter 2

She glanced over at the clock which read 12:18. Sighing she threw the covers off her body. She couldn't sleep once again. She lied in bed staring up at the ceiling. Ryan sensed the commotion in his sleep. Half awake, he opened one eye and stared at her.

"Everything okay...you aren't going into labor or anything?" He asked. She faced him and laughed.

"Everything's fine believe me if I was in labor you'd know it just like you did the last two times" He moved his hand up to her cheek and began stroking it.

"What's up then?"

"I can't sleep. I'm too hot and this freaking ginormous belly makes it impossible to find any comfortable position. My breasts are bothering me and everything just aches. I feel like I'm about to explode" She told him.

"Here turn over onto your side I'll rub your back" He told her. She moved over and he slid his hands under her tank top massaging her ever aching back. Ryan hated pregnancy when it got down to the wire like this. It wasn't that he minded being up all the time or taking care of Marissa, he just hated seeing her in pain and not being able to do anything for her. He slowly crocked his head into her neck planting kisses all along her neckline and collarbone.

"Ryan...mmm...we can't" She managed to get out.

"I'm 8 months pregnant you cannot start something like that because I know we wont be able to finish it not with this thing in the way"

"Well I could always...yanno" He said looking downward.

"Thanks for offering but I think I'm okay right now" She told him. He nodded his head and put his arms around her body.

"Whatever you want babe. What do you have going on tomorrow?"

"I'm dropping Autumn and Erica off at camp at 9. Summer's taking me to go get pedicures at 11 and then were going to the club for a light lunch because Kirsten and Sandy called and they wanna have us over for dinner tomorrow night. You, me, and the girls, and Seth, Summer, and Maddie. What are your hours tomorrow?" She asked.

"8-5. What time are we supposed to be over there at?"

"6. So at least you have time to shower and relax before we leave"

"Yeah tat sounds good." He answered. She brought his arm up to her upper body and kissed his arm.

"I love you Ryan"

"I love you too Marissa"

---

She finally fell asleep around 1 and she was still asleep as he walked around getting ready for work. At 7:45, he looked over at the bed seeing her sprawled out all over and still asleep. He walked over and sat at the edge of the bed rubbing her back to wake her. Her eyes fluttered and she looked up at him.

"What time is it?" She asked groggily.

"7:45. I'm leaving now I just wanted to wake you so you can get the girls ready for camp"

"Okay...yeah I'm getting up" She said.

"I'll see you at 5 then...love you" He told her as he kissed her quickly.

"Love you too have a good day at work"

"Thanks" He said as he walked out of the bedroom. Marissa sat on the edge of the bed feeling more exhausted then she usually did. The baby was really kicking up a storm and it was taking a toll on her belly. She sat on the bed for a few minutes before she finally got up and when to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She finally got herself ready even though it took longer than expected and then went into her children's room to wake them. One thing was for sure in this family. Autumn and Erica Atwood were not morning people and waking them up was usually a challenge. Ryan and Marissa were convinced that their daughters were the only 5 and 6 year olds in the state of California who slept in. They however never complained about this fact. Marissa walked into the room and found the two girls sleeping peacefully in their beds. She walked over opening the blinds and started getting them up.

"Come on ladies time to wake up we gotta get ready for camp." She said. Both girls moaned.

"No camp. More sleep" Autumn replied. Marissa was in no mood for a battle this morning. Not the way she was feeling.

"Autumn Reese and Erica Jane it is 8:15 in 15 minutes when your clock says 8:30, you need to be dressed with brushed teeth and downstairs. I am not feeling well this morning and I am not playing around. Get up and get dressed" She said as she exited the room. She went downstairs to get started on their breakfast. She started on the oatmeal and put one bowl in the microwave when suddenly she felt a gush off water pool out from under her. She gasped and looked down at the floor. There was a giant puddle of amniotic fluid underneath her. She leaned over the table trying to remain calm when she heard Autumn and Erica coming down the stairs.

"Were ready mommy!" Autumn addressed. Marissa turned around facing the girls as she held onto her belly.

"Mommy are you okay?" Erica asked. Marissa bent down onto the girls level. She looked over at Autumn.

"Baby listen to me okay. Mommy is having the baby okay. I need to go on the couch and lie down. I want you to do two things for me okay?" The six year old girl nodded her head confidently.

"Okay honey I need you to call Daddy and tell him that Mommy's water broke. Tell him to meet us at the hospital. Hang up and then dial 911 on the phone. Tell them your mommy is having a baby and she needs an ambulance. Can you do that for me Autumn?" Marissa asked and once again she nodded her head.

"I can do it mommy" She told her. Marissa smiled and taking Erica with her lied down on the couch. She placed the 5 year old in front of the TV and told her to pick a show. Autumn sat on a stool dialing for Ryan.

"Hello?" He asked

"Hi daddy its Autumn"

"Hey my big girl what's going on honey?"

"Mommy told me to tell you that her water broke and to meet us at the hospital. I have to go and call 911 now. Bye daddy!" Autumn then hung up the phone prouder then she had ever been.

"I did it mommy!" She announced. Marissa laughed. She could only imagine the panic Ryan was going through at that moment. Autumn picked up the phone once more and dialed 911.

"911 emergency please state your emergency."

"My mommy is having a baby. She needs an ambulance"

"Okay sweetheart can you tell me your name?"

"Autumn Atwood"

"Alright Autumn my name is Julie I'm gonna ask you a few questions okay?"

"Uh-huh"

"How old are you Autumn?"

"Six years old"

"Honey is your mommy near by?"

"Yes"

"Alright Autumn can you ask her how many weeks pregnant she is?"

"Mommy they wanna know how many weeks pregnant you are"

"34 honey"

"She's 34 weeks"

"Okay honey and what is your address?"

"We live at 1632 Magnolia Court"

"Alright Autumn I have an ambulance being sent right now. Thank you for being such a big help honey"

"Your welcome" She hung up and walked over to Marissa and hugged her.

"Thank you for your help honey. Everything's gonna be okay" The little girl nodded her head and sat down next to her sister. Marissa sat on the couch holding her belly in pain. Just as another contraction ended, the phone rang. Marissa reached over and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Marissa??"

"Ry calm down"

"Calm down?! Your 6 weeks early! I'm freaking out are you okay? How are you getting to the hospital?? We haven't even picked out names yet!!" Marissa found it funny how she was the calm one in this situation.

"Ryan just take a deep breath. The baby is gonna be fine I'm getting an ambulance just meet me there and don't worry about baby names we'll figure it out okay?"

"Alright okay. I'm on my way have you left yet?"

"No but I hear the ambulance on the way so I'm gonna hang up okay?"

"Okay...I love you"

"I love you too"


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah contraction" She winced grabbing onto her belly in pain. He jumped up and offered his hand to her feeling sorry he couldn't do more. She practiced her breathing and worked through it until the end.

"Ryan I don't know how much more of this I can take. I need the epidural." She told him.

"Shhh relax Riss it's coming soon I promise. Come on now lets focus on something else. How about baby names? We still need to decide" He told her trying to get her mind off the pain.

"Oh I was thinking for a girl McKenna Rose and for a boy Liam Matthew" He sat there for a second letting the names sink in.

"I like 'em I think they sound great with Atwood" He answered just as she was hit with another contraction.

"Come on Marissa work through it your doing great babe your doing great its almost over almost okay alright your good its over" He coached.

"Ryan grab the doctor" She yelled.

"Why what what's wrong is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yes but I gotta push this baby is coming NOW no time for an epidural. Grab the doctor please!" She cried. He buzzed the red button above her bed several times trying to reach a nurse. Within minutes, the nurse, doctor, and anestesialogist all came in.

"Everything okay in here?" Dr. Martin asked

"I gotta push!" Marissa yelled; tears and sweat dripping down her face.

"Okay sweetheart legs open lets get you checked" She said. The doctor put her gloves on and quickly examined her.

"Alright Marissa your right your at 10 centimeters and fully dialated. There's no time for an epidural. First things first whose gonna be in the room with you?" She asked. Marissa chose Ryan, Kirsten. Seth and Summer. She would have had Julie in the room as well, but she was vacationing in Europe at the time which really didn't surprise her at all. Sandy, Jimmy, Dr. Roberts and the 3 girls, waited out in the waiting room.

"Okay Marissa here's what I need you to do. Legs spread wide and up to your chest. Chin down and when you feel that contraction just go with it okay?" Marissa nodded and with Ryan and Summer holding her hands, she began pushing.

"Good Marissa your doing good keep going sweetheart harder harder gooood" The doctor coached. Marissa was in pain and pushing as hard as she could.

"I can't do this!" She screamed.

"Yes you can you can baby. Your doing it Marissa come on keep pushing its not much longer" Ryan assured her.

"Ahhhhh god get this out of me!" She screamed.

"Okay the worst is over Marissa the heads out. Dad you wanna have a look?" She asked. Ryan looked down at the sight of his child's head poking through.

"Oh my god...Marissa the head its right there I see it just a little bit longer" He coached.

"Come on Marissa I need one more push and this baby is just gonna slide right out okay one more honey give it all you got" She told her. Marissa nodded her head and pushed one last time with all her might until she felt the child slip out of her and heard the cry. She fell back onto the bed crying in joy and pain.

"Oh my god..." She cried. Her body was throbbing.

"What is it?" Ryan asked

"Congradulations guys...its another girl" Seth told them. Ryan and Marissa looked at each other.

"Just as long as its healthy" Ryan said happily.

"Hah no I'm just kidding its a boy" Seth replied. Marissa and Ryan looked at him.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah I just wanted to mess with you guys" He joked. Summer slapped him in the arm.

"Ow!" He yelled

"Cohen! God you are such an ass sometimes!" She yelled. The nurse brought him over to the table to be cleaned off.

"Okay Marissa 19 inches 7 lbs 11 oz he looks great" She said as she put a diaper on him and wrapped the baby in a blanket. She brought him over to the parents to see. Marissa stared down in amazement at the child that she and Ryan had just brought into the world. He looked up at her with wide eyes and yawned.

"Oh my goodness...he's perfect" She said holding out her finger for him to grab.

"You know third time around and it still feels brand new" Ryan whispered. Marissa took the baby and handed him over to his daddy. He stood there frozen just looking down at him.

"Hey...hey little buddy. I'm your daddy" Marissa smiled at how happy he was.

"So whats his name?" Summer asked.

"Please tell its not Winter or Spring or something" Seth added.

Cohen if Marissa wants to name him Winter, she is completely in her right Coop please tell me you did not name him winter"

"Sum calm down I did not name him Winter. His name, is Liam Matthew Atwood." She smiled loving the way it flowed. Ryan looked over and Marissa and kissed her on the cheek.

"You did a great job Marissa he's absolutely perfect. So beautiful just like you" She smiled looking up at her new baby.

"Mmm go show him off to the girls and Sandy and Jimmy" She told him.

"Yeah?" He asked. She nodded her head and he walked out into the hall. He could see Autumn and Erica sitting on their grandfather's lap. They looked completely bored. Ryan smiled and called them over. Their faces lit up as they ran over to their father.

"Daddy what is it what is it!!" They asked excited to find out if they had a new sister or brother.

"Come 'mere girls I'll tell you and you can go tell your grandpa's okay?" They nodded excitedly and took off running when they heard the news.

"Its a boy its a boy we have a brother!" They screamed letting the whole hospital know. Jimmy and Sandy smiled happily and walked over slapping Ryan on the back.

"Ahh congratulations kid I'm happy for you" Sandy said as he hugged him.

"Congratulations Ryan. How's she doing?" Jimmy asked.

"She's doing beautifully. Quick labor and delivery. Nothing like the first two"

"Thats great I'm really happy for the both of you" He said hugging his son in law tightly.

"Thanks Jimmy"

---

When she woke again, it was dark outside. She barely had any recolection of the day, other than the fact that she had the baby. She looked over and saw Ryan sleeping on the chair next to her. As quietly as she could, she got up out of bed and made her way out into the hall to the nursary. She pressed her face up against the glass window and looked in. There were so many babies she had no idea how she would find her's. She looked at the name tags on the carriers when she somehow stumbled apon her son's.

Atwood, Liam Matthew

Thursday July 16th

2:12 PM

7 lbs 11 oz

19 inches.

She gazed lovingly at him and saw him squirming all around. The nurse soon came out into the hall.

"Mrs. Atwood, would you like to see your baby?" She asked. Marissa nodded happily as she followed the nurse in. She sat down in the rocking chair as her son was brought over to her.

"How is it possible to love someone so much that you just met?" Marissa asked.

"That is one of the many unknowns of motherhood. Your very lucky Mrs. Atwood, he's completely healthy even for being 6 weeks early."

"Yeah...it was time. He knew I had had enough" She said looking down at the new miracle.

"Would you like to try and breast feed him?"

"Yeah...yeah I would" She responded as she unbuttoned her top and gave the newborn her breast. He latched on quickly and sucked away. As she sat there rocking back and forth and feeding him, she looked up to see Ryan looking in through the window. She flashed him a smile and he knew instinctively, that she had never been happier.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Twirlgirl85 the fact that Ryan and Marissa's daughters name is Autumn Reese, is actually total coincidence believe it or not. I work at a pre-school in the summer and a little girl in my class whose name is Autumn, was the idea behind Ryan and Marissa's oldest child. If Mischa Barton and Ben McKenzie ever had a kid, I swear this little girl is exactly what she would look like. Plus I just love Reese as a middle name it flows. It wasn't until after I reread my story that I realized what I had done. Just thought I'd fill you in. Also, this is the final installment of this story :(**

It was exactly one month after Liam had been brought home from the hospital and things in the Atwood household were finally starting to get back to some sort of a normalcy. One thing was for sure though, and that was that Marissa's doctor certainly didn't have to remind her about the 6 week rule. She was so beyond tired, that sex was the farthest thing on her mind. Ryan had just started going back to work this week and she thanked god everyday for tiny miracles called summer camp. For 6 hours of the day, Autumn and Erica were out of the house and Marissa could focus all her time on the newborn. And luckily once more, Ryan and Marissa had lucked out in the baby department. Baby Liam was usually content and only cried when he was hungry, needed to be change, or just wanted to be held. The girls loved their brother as well. No jealously had sprung up in the month and Ryan and Marissa figured it was because they always had each other to keep company. If Marissa was busy feeding the baby, it was no problem with them they would just go off and play together. Life with three children was not nearly as bad as everyone had told them it would be.

When Ryan got home that night, he was exhausted. It was his first day back and the sleepless nights were taking a toll on him. He walked into the house and found his daughters running around in their ballet outfits.

"Daddy!" They yelled running towards him. He hugged them both and then took a step back to admire them.

"So what's going on tonight girls?"

"We miss dance class. Mommy said we could pretend we were at dance class. And we had pizza and salad for dinner. There's leftovers for you in the refrigerator and mommy's upstairs with Liam." Erica informed him.

"Well thank you very much sweetie. Listen why don't you and your sister play a little bit more and then I'll give you a bath okay?"

"Okay!" They said simultaneously before taking off. Ryan walked over to the fridge and fixed himself some salad and then put the pizza in the oven before he walked upstairs to the master bedroom where he found Marissa feeding Liam.

"Ya know I think that's the first time I've seen your breast in about a month" He stated as he smiled. She looked up at him happily.

"We have three kids now Ryan. I have C cups that leak and I feel fat as anything. Not to mention I get about 5 hours of sleep a night. If that. Not exactly the great making for a romance novel" She explained. He walked over and kissed her lightly before he began getting undressed and into more comfortable clothes.

"There's pizza in the refridge for you" She told him.

"Yeah the girls told me. Pizza's in the oven right now and the girls are out back playing. I'm gonna give them baths after I eat dinner."

"Okay. Listen could you bring them in soon though because it looks like there's a big storm headed this way" She told him. He looked at her quizzically

"I didn't hear anything about a storm"

"You've also been at work all day not sitting home watching the news." She smirked. He laughed as he walked out of the room and downstairs to get dinner. He looked outside and saw the girls playing and noticed the sky getting darker and the wind picking up. He called for them to come in and grabbed his food out of the oven.

"Daddy is it gonna rain?" Autumn asked.

"I think so girls. So why don't we turn on the TV and see what the news says." He suggested hitting the power button on the remote.

"Thanks Kevin and now were on to an emergency update with weather and traffic. Orange County is under a tornado watch as we speak. You can see here on the radar things are really starting to pick up were looking at high powered lightening, hail about a half an inch, rain, and heavy winds possibly reaching category 4. Citizens are asked to stay inside because research shows that this storm is ready to hit directly into Orange County" Ryan stared at the TV nervously. As he flipped through the different stations, emergency warnings came on one by one. He looked out into the sky and saw it getting blacker and blacker. Suddenly the phone rang and he jumped. Searching around the house, the phone was no where to be found. Finally the answering machine picked up and Marissa's voice came on.

"Hi you've reached the Atwood's. Please leave a message for Ryan, Marissa, Autumn, Erica, or Liam. Thanks have a great day"

"Hey Ryan it's Sandy. Listen not sure if you've been watching the news or not but there's a big storm headed this way and it looks serious. Get everybody into the basement as soon as possible and stock up. Looks like were in for it"

Marissa came down with the baby in her arms just after and Ryan looked at her.

"What's going on? What's that look for?" She asked.

"There's a tornado headed for Orange County we need to get into the basement fast. I was wondering if you could get the girls rounded up and bring them down. I'm gonna get some food and water, blankets, candles, flashlights, battery's, and anything else I think we might need." She knew he was serious and there was no time to fool around.

"How bad?" She asked.

"Category 4 winds. This is no joke" She started into his eyes and saw the concern. Without looking away, she called for the girls.

"Autumn, Erica go run upstairs and grab your pajamas I'll be up in a second and then were gonna head down to the basement. I'll explain later just grab your pajamas" She told them. Without saying a word, the two girls ran upstairs and grabbed their pajamas. Ryan walked off grabbing supplies and putting it into boxes. Just as he rounded up everything he needed, he looked outside one last time. The sky was a dark black and he could already see the lightning. The trees whipped around in the backyard and the hail was now coming down. He took a deep breath and walked down into the basement. Marissa had the TV on and the girls were playing with their Barbie's. He put everything off to the side and walked over to her. She got up and looked at him.

"Ryan I'm scared. This storm is looking really bad the closer it gets the worse it becomes" He kissed her deeply and she stopped talking.

"Its gonna be okay Marissa. The day I said I do, I promised to take care of you for the rest of my life. I am gonna take care of you and I am gonna take care of our children. I love you okay?" She nodded her head and took a deep breath. They had to be strong for the kids. She sat down in his lap and he wrapped his arms around her body when suddenly everything stopped and the power was gone. Both girls screamed and immediately began freaking out which scared the baby and caused him to start screaming as well.

"Girls come 'mere girls shh its okay" The two crying scared children ran to their father for comfort.

"Ry maybe we should light some candles" Marissa suggested. As he thought about it, he heard the sirens. The tornado was here. There was no time for candles. He ran to get blankets when both windows burst open spewing glass everywhere. The two girls screamed in horror and were sobbing hard not knowing what was happening. Ryan grabbed the blankets and jumped down to the ground holding onto his family.

"MARISSA WHERE'S THE BABY!" He yelled.

"I HAVE HIM UNDER ME" She responded. They stayed huddled together for about 30 minutes and then just like that, it was over and suddenly everything was silent. Ryan got up wiping the rubble off him and looked around. The basement was a mess. He could only imagine what the upstairs looked like. Slowly everyone began getting up and looking around at each other to make sure everyone was okay.

"The baby Liam is he okay??" Ryan asked. Marissa looked down at him

"He's fine he's okay" Marissa told him. He embraced her tightly not wanting to go and soon his two daughters came over and hugged their parents. And it was in that very moment, that he knew what really made a family. And that was love, not money, not superficial things but love. Love, is what makes a family.

The End.


End file.
